The rationale for developing the Survey Methods Core Facility (which began operation on 6/1/05) was the growing need of Cancer Center investigators to use survey methods in cancer prevention and control studies and increasingly in clinical investigations studies. Survey data can be time-consuming and costly for individual investigators to obtain and many forms of survey data require specialized expertise to collect and evaluate (e.g., diet and exercise behavior, quality of life outcomes and qualitative data from focus groups). The mission of the Survey Methods Core is to provide assistance to Moffitt Cancer Center members with survey research design, implementation and execution. These services are provided through: consultation on research design, selection of survey measures, selection of format and schedule of survey administration, sampling strategies for survey research and information on scoring, analysis, and interpretation of survey data. The Core also provides instrument development for the production of scannable paper surveys and processes forms to deliver data tables containing the results to the investigator for their analysis. The Core is striving towards offering a full range of services that will eventually include production and operation of Webbased surveys as well as Computer Assisted Telephone Interview (CATI) surveys. In addition, we propose to offer investigators the professional resources to conduct cognitive interviewing via focus groups and indepth interviews with members of their target populations in order to identify potential content for new survey measures and complete qualitative research endeavors.